Reign of Peace
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: The epilogue of the Legacy of Heroes series (first part explains what SHOULD HAVE happened in the series until I chose to discontinue it)


**Reign of Peace**

 **This was meant to be the epilogue of my unfinished PJO/ToG X-over series (the original version, not the one on my Wattpad). Anyways, takes place in the future. Kind of explains what I originally had planned for Legacy of Heroes.**

* * *

King Brannon Galathynius Jackson did not know whether to feel blessed or cursed. Wearing his royal green robes and silver crown, he walked up the steps of his palace to reminisce about the past. It has been almost five years since the end of the Olympian Civil War. Earth was finally at peace, but it was hard to ignore the deaths that brought about the end of the Atlantean tyranny.

* * *

Among those who died? Grover Underwood, the satyr who was once his father's protector. Once, he had sold out Bran's sister Elise to the Atlanteans to keep his daughter safe. He gave his life in the attack on the San Francisco shield generator instigated by Elise, Amphitrite, former prisoners of the Atlanteans, and remnants of the Hunters of Artemis. Now, his young daughter Cherry will have to live as an orphan, but she will always remember that her father was a hero in the end.

The next victim of the war was Will Solace-di Angelo, son of Apollo and husband of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Bran and Elise's father, Perseus Jackson, found them in London, managing the shield generator. Will was shot multiple times by Percy's companion, Kestrel, a cloned demigod assassin. It pained him to see that happen to his old friend.

However, the most heartbreaking death was that off Perseus himself. Bran and Elise still remembered the day they saw their father die bringing peace to Earth once more and burying the hatchet with his past resentments for his old home world. As Perseus drew his last breath, the world was silent. Even his wife, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, said nothing as her husband passed away. But, Chaos arrived in the nick of time. He brought Percy back to life under the condition that he was the new Chaos. However, this meant that he may never see his family again. Regardless, Percy was willing to take up this responsibility.

Needless to say, many died in the war, but now that Earth is slowly rehabilitating, maybe he could catch a break... but he didn't.

Merely months after the end of the war, Earth needed help again. This time, from the revived Persian army led by the immortal Persian God-King Xerxes. What happened was a full scale naval battle between Olympus and Ancient Persia. The bastard couple that followed Poseidon's tyranny allied with him as well.

So, to explain: after the war, Poseidon got the punishment of fading. Amphitrite, his ex-wife, got his domains but chose not to be an Olympian, opting to watch over the seas and fix the damage wrought by the former sea god to the world.

Now, back to the naval battle. Bran and Elise came to the aid of the Olympian army. The older Jackson child even reunited with his lover, Lianna Trine, daughter of Artemis, Kestrel's DNA source and adoptive sister, and former assassin working for the Atlanteans. Following the war, she suffered PTSD, mostly from the thought of having tortured the man she loves while being mind controlled by the Apple of Eden.

The bastard couple finally met their end after Xerxes was slain in the battle by Bran and Elise. The daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon (that's not Percy) got the punishment of eternal torture in Asphodel courtesy of Hades and the spirits of those who were slain in the Olympian Civil War.

Hopefully, that was the end of it all, right? NOPE!

They got in trouble with another world. Yes, ANOTHER world, they got in trouble with another world because Bran was technically married.

See, he married Lianna, not by Terrasen law, but by Olympian law. Following the battle with Xerxes, before the Jackson siblings left for home, Bran made one request to Hera, queen of the Olympians and the goddess of marriage. He wanted her to marry him and Lianna in a secret ceremony. That did not sit well for the king of Trumopra, a planet of warrior men and women. The only way for the new king to secure an alliance with them was through marriage. Bran had refused, knowing he would be breaking Lianna's heart if he did.

This decision would cost Bran and Elise their last living parent, and, for a brief moment, the support of their kingdom.

A superweapon used by the Trumoprans, called the Exodia, obliterated Aelin's ship, the _Goldryn_ , right in the middle of space as Bran, Elise, and much of Terrasen's army could only watch in shock and horror. The young king still remembered his mother's last words to him,

 _"Know that your father and I are proud of you and your sister. You two must always fight for what you believe in..."_

That was the last thing heard from Queen Aelin as she was practically vaporized out of existence. It got even worse when all of Terrasen caught wind of their kings relationship with a woman from another world.

During Percy's funeral, the kingdom was silent. During Aelin's funeral, the kingdom was a riot. The entire capital city of Orynth chanted for the dethronement of the young king Brannon for it was his decision that resulted in the death of their beloved Fireheart. Bran wanted to ignore them, but they were right. This was all his fault. He had to make up for it.

So, he traveled to Trumopra alone for one reason: kill the king and his daughter. To his surprise, Elise went with him, having stowed away on the _Jackdaw Ultima_. So, brother and sister worked together to infiltrate the Trumporan Imperial Palace. As that happened, the Trumporans launched an attack on Terrasen. It was, at first, a losing fight, even with their magical-scientific hybrid weaponry. Had it not been for the work of Captain Gavin Ashryver, son of Aedion and Lysandra Ashryver, and Kira Cortland, daughter of Elide and Sam Cortland, Terrasen would've fallen and become the stepping stone of the warrior race's conquest of Erilea.

Meanwhile, Bran and Elise fought and killed everyone who had tried to stop them. Soon enough, they confronted King Alvor Rhomynia and his daughter, Princess Kori Rhomynia, and engaged in two on two combat. However, since Trumoprans were normally a lot stronger physically than most races, it was a losing battle until the king and his sister-adviser unleashed their true powers.

Bran unleashed the power of Fatelight, inherited from his father, who was a champion of Ananke.

Elise unleashed the power of Pitlight, given to her by Tartarus during the Olympian Civil War.

Each of these powers allowed them to create constructs of magical, solid light, and with this power, the two successfully slew the king and princess. At the same time, Terrasen, along with their allies from Adarlan, Ellywe, Wendlyn, and the Southern Continent, wiped out the Trumporan attack force.

Mere days after the battle, Bran successfully forged a treaty with Prince Zymet Rhomynia, who was more passionate and diplomatic than his warlike, power crazy sister.

However, he had planned to give up his seat as the monarch of Terrasen, hoping to give it to Gavin knowing that he was, at the moment, more beloved by the kingdom more than him. Instead, Gavin lead the people in persuading Bran to keep the throne. His actions in the Olympian Civil War earned him some epitaphs.

"Brannon of Fate's Light", "Assassin King", "Monarch of the Crimson Light"

Even Elise obtained epitaphs of her own.

"Elise of Hell's Light", "Queen of Shadows", "Second Coming of the Fireheart"

All in all, things have changed a lot...

* * *

Bran walked through the hallway until he had reached the door of the balcony and the doors swung open thanks to the nearby guards.

The king walked in to see his queen, Lianna Trine Jackson, holding their son and baby prince, Perseus II, in her arms.

Lianna retained much of her beauty, with her fair skin, striking silver eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. Rather than a big, puffy dress, she wore clothes similar to her husband's, but her robes were silver and green, not the other way around. Her crown was noticeably smaller, not that she minded.

Young Perseus, on the other hand, was a cute bundle of joy, having his mother's silver eyes and fair skin. He was wrapped in a white cloth as his mother cradled him lovingly.

"Hello, my queen." Bran greeted his wife.

"Greetings, my love." Lianna greeted back as they kissed briefly.

The royal couple observed the palace gardens from the balcony while they kept their son close as he slept in his mother's arms.

"It's been years, hasn't it?" the king asked.

"It has. I still remember the day I left Earth. My mother was sad to see me go." Lianna replied.

"Lady Artemis should be grateful that she's a grandmother now."

The daughter of the moon goddess chuckled a little as she continued, "By the way, did you know Elise's child is only a few months away?"

Bran smirked. "Yeah, I did. I'll lose my mind if I see a lot of mini-her's, running around the palace."

Following the battle with Trumopra, Bran and Lianna finally married by the law of Terrasen. Because of this marriage, Lianna became Queen of Terrasen. Bran chuckled when he saw the reactions of the wedding guests that when they first met, they tried to kill one another. Initially, people were suspicious regarding Lianna, mostly due to her status as a demigod from another world, but remembering that the previous queen's husband was also a demigod from the same world, they let it go and grew to adore their new Queen. Thanks to this, Bran was open to a possible alliance with Earth and the Olympians, as soon as they get the sufficient technology to travel beyond the stars.

Elise, on the other hand, married Adarlan Crown Prince Dillon Haviliard a year ago. She didn't move to Adarlan, wishing to stay in Terrasen as her older brother's trusted advisor as well as Mentor of the Chaotic Assassins, given to her following the departure of all its demigod members, including the previous Mentor Thalia Grace. Elise had even taken in Kestrel as her protege. However, since she was now pregnant, Elise had to shirk from her duties to the Assassins, letting Kestrel, and occasionally Bran take over for her until she can finally return to climbing walls, scaling ceilings, and stabbing people.

However, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"I could say the same for my nephew." a familiar female's voice sounded.

Bran and Lianna turned around to see a very much pregnant Elise. Her belly has swollen to the point of nearly bursting, but that didn't change the fact that she was still beautiful, even rivaling her sister-in-law in that department with her nearly pale skin, green and gold eyes, and long black hair. She was wearing her standard white assassin robes. Kestrel was with her, still the same clone of Lianna with her one silver and one brown eye, half-white half-brown hair, and equally fair skin. She wore modified, silver Chinese assassin robes, which fit her as Elise's protege and her personal bodyguard, now that she was pregnant.

"Greetings, beloved sister. Greetings, Kestrel." Bran said to them. Elise merely made a salute while Kestrel bowed her head politely. They also came to observe the palace gardens and part of Orynth.

"What were you two talking about?" Elise asked.

"Nothing much, just your future children." Lianna replied, smiling. "Speaking of which, have you thought of a name, yet?"

The younger Jackson child shrugged. "If the kid's a boy? Connor. If the kid's a girl? Elena."

Bran smiled. "Interesting names. I look forward to seeing them in action."

"Yeah... but your son's got to take the throne from you first." Elise smirked.

"As soon as he comes of age..."

"You think Father and Mother are proud of us?" the proclaimed "Second Coming of the Fireheart", asked her brother, whose grin grew even wider/

"Elise, I'm sure they're smiling at us for a job well done."

* * *

Little did they know, two figures stood outside the plains of Terrasen. One was a man in black and white robes and the other a woman in white and gold robes.

"They've grown to fine people." the woman happily said. The man chuckled.

"I know. It looks like the kingdom is in good hands."

"So is Earth."

"True. Still, I'm surprised about Bran's choice for a wife and queen."

"I figured Elise would fall for Dorian's son, though."

"So... have we done enough observing?"

"Yes. It's time to leave."

"They already know we are watching over them. Come, my love."

And so Perseus Jackson and Aelin Galathynius, or the new incarnations of Chaos and Order, walked through the plains as a portal sent them away to who knows where. Regardless, they have seen the growth of their children. One was a leader of the people, and the other a protector from the shadows.

All in all, the reign of peace would be ever lasting thanks to their children, Brannon and Elise.


End file.
